Body Swap: MHA Arc
by SShadoh
Summary: Peter switches bodies with one of the MHA characters. How will both of them blend in with the different worlds their are in.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I have a series going on in Avengers X RWBY called Body Swap. I just started this series so there's only 2 chapters in the first one. I was initially planning on doing this one around chapter 5 of the other one but I decided to start it at the same time i guess. **

**Alright so enjoy.**

-Queens-

It was just a normal afternoon for Peter Parker, secretly known as your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. It's been about a week since Aunt May found out Peter was Spider-Man, and surprisingly...She's taking it rather well now. Today, Ned is suppose to come over Peter's house so they can play the new game that Ned bought at the store.

Ned is Peter's best friend and also the first person besides Tony Stark AKA Iron Man, who found out that Peter was Spider-Man. Ned told Peter that he would be at his apartment at around 7:00, it was 6:55. 5 minutes had passed and the doorbell rings. Aunt May knows that Ned was coming over so.

"Peter!" Aunt May shouted. "Ned's here!"

"Alright!" He shouted back.

Aunt May opened the door to find Ned standing in front of the door. She greeted him, "Hey Ned, Peter is in his room."

"Hey Mrs Parker, and okay thanks." Ned greeted back.

Once Ned got in the apartment, he immediately goes to Peter's room. He opens the door and sees Peter lying on his bed. Peter saw Ned and stood up.

"Hey Peter." Ned greeted.

"Hey Ned." Peter greeted back, doing they're handshake. "Did you bring the game?"

"Yup." Ned replied. "Just to let you know, I played it last night and it was epic."

"Great that's cool, i'll go hook up the console." Peter said. "I would usually keep it plugged in but I don't want Aunt May to pay a lot of money for the electricity bill."

"Yeah I get you, no worries." Ned calmly said.

About an hour past, Peter and Ned just got done playing games. Aunt May called them out to eat dinner. About 30 minutes later, It was 8:30 and it was time for Ned to leave. He had to get home before 9:00 which was enough time for him to get there.

"Alright I should get going, don't want my mom to worry about me. Bye Mrs Parker, Bye Peter." Ned said before he left. Both Peter and Aunt May said their goodbyes to Ned and went to do other things. It was 10:00 Peter was starting to get tired so he took a long shower, brushed his teeth, put on his pajamas, and went straight to bed. As soon as he went to bed, he started to feel really strange.

-Mustafu-

Peter woke up to a shout coming from the living room. He figured that it was Aunt May calling him to eat breakfast. He got up and looked around the room. He noticed his room looked very different than before, it was all blue and had pictures & action figures of a blonde muscular man.

"All Might?" He thought. "Who's All Might? Where am I?"

Through the door, he could hear a woman's voice in the distance. "Izuku!" the woman shouted. "Izuku Midoriya, your going to be late for school!"

Peter thought about the situation he is in right now and was so confused at what was going on. At first he thought he was kidnapped, but she was yelling out a name he has never heard before so therefore he wasn't kidnapped. He saw a mirror in "his" room in the far went closer to the mirror and looked at his reflection. As soon as he saw his reflection, he was so surprised that he accidentally blurted out, "What the fu-"

-Queens-

It was 7:20 am, Izuku woke up to a woman's voice in the room.

"Peter...Peter honey, you gotta get up." The woman said. "It's time for school."

Izuku started to feel a little panicked because he has never heard this voice before in his life. He opened his eyes to see a lady he's never seen before. She has brunette hair, looked around maybe in her late 40's and looked really pretty.

"H-Huh?" Izuku stammered "W-Where am I?"

"Your at home silly." The woman answered. "Look you need hurry and catch your train. Doesn't it arrive in 10 minutes?"

Izuku looked at her confused and asked, "Why do I need to catch the train?"

"Haha your very funny." The woman replied. "You need to go to school Peter, even though you are a superhero, that doesn't mean you need to miss out on your education."

"Peter? My name's not Peter." Izuku said. "My name's Izuku...Izuku Midoriya."

The woman looked at Izuku in a jokingly way. "Geez did you watch your anime before you went to sleep haha. Look you should seriously go, I'll make you a toast so that you can eat on the way. So go get ready...Like now."

The woman left the room leaving Izuku very confused. He decided that he should just get ready and hopefully find his way to the train station. He went towards "his" closet and picked out clothes.

"This person wears this kind of stuff to school?" Izuku thought looking at the red and blue suit. "Well might as well wear this, it also comes with a mask, but I don't feel like wearing it."

After he was done getting dressed, he walked out of "his" room and started heading towards a door that most likely looked like the exit. He was about to open the door until the woman noticed what he was wearing and stopped him.

"Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, why are you wearing your suit." The woman questioned. "You know that you don't have your mask, your going to school and people might be suspicious of you/make fun of you. I don't want to see that happen anytime soon, so go back in your room and put on normal clothes."

Izuku looked at the lady confused but he doesn't know what in the world is going on, so he decides to just follow orders and see what's going on. 3 minutes had passed and Izuku found some normal looking clothes this time and head off. Once Izuku went out of the apartment building, he looked so lost because he had never seen this place before. He looked up and saw the train go by, it was only 7:28...Which he remembers that he has to catch the train to school, but to make things worse, he doesn't know where to go. He decides to go to the train station and get on the train. Luckily he made it just in time to get on. When Izuku boarded the train, he found a seat and immediately started going through "his" bag. He wasn't sure which high school to go so he tried to see if there were any clues of which high school he was going to.

"Midtown High?" Izuku confusingly thought.

*Passengers next stop Midtown High.* The train conductor said through the mic.

"Guess im going to have to wait for a bit." Izuku thought before pondering out the window. "Am I dreaming or is this some kind of illusion quirk that someone is putting on me right now? Guess i'm going to have to find more information in this place."

**Alright so that concludes the first chapter of Body Swap: MHA arc. So yea Peter switch bodies with Izuku obviously. I never really thought about this until now but I just realized that both Izuku and Peter don't have a father figure, Meaning like Uncle Ben and Izuku's Dad.**

**So in this story I originally had 529 words in total so I made some fillers on the first part like Ned and Peter playing games and stuff so if things don't seem to make sense for some reason then im sorry, if not then thank god lol. Right now I have 1182 words, not counting the author's note. I probably had 300 words not counting the author's note before I added the fillers so yea.**

**I hope you enjoyed this. Next im going to make it more about Peter than Izuku because this chapter was mostly Izuku. Also I'll try to make it longer than this for next chapter if i can. Don't forget to check out my other story Avengers X RWBY Body swap.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so like I said last chapter, I will be making this chapter more about Peter than Izuku.**

**I forgot to do it yesterday because after I finished the latest chapter for body swap: RWBY arc, I took a long break so yea sorry about that. So the High school DxD and Infinite Stratos body swaps will come out 07/17/19**

**Alright so enjoy. **

-Mustafu-

Peter was shocked by how his appearance and voice had changed. He gently touched his face and couldn't believe what was happening. He had Green hair, freckles, a higher voice than his original, and a ripped body. Peter wasn't surprised by the last one, considering that he has a ripped body himself. He's more surprised by his hair color than anything else.

"Green hair?" Peter thought.

As soon as Peter started to touch his hair, he heard the voice again coming from the door. It sounded like she was close. He saw the shadow of the woman under the door which obviously means that she is in front of door.

The woman yelled, "Izuku,"Are you up?"

Peter didn't know what to do. He didn't know who in the world she was. He was planning on just running out of there but it wouldn't do any good. He thinks that people are keeping him hostage in some kind of simulation and if he runs, he's dead. He deeply thought more and more until he realized an idea from a movie he remembers seeing called Freaky Friday. He'll try and play along with it and be this Izuku guy until he figures out what to do.

He yells back at the woman saying, "Yeah im up, I'll be out in a minute."

"Oh ok, just try to hurry though because it's 7:30 and your going to be late for school." The woman said.

"What time do I start again?" Peter asked.

"8:00. You've been going to school for how long and you can't remember?" The woman wondered. "What's worse is that today is your final exam."

"Final Exam!" Peter shouted.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" The woman questioned. "You've been talking about it all week and you forgot it was today?"

"Uh yeah, I had my mind on other stuff that's why so I never really thought about the exam." Peter answered.

"*Sigh* Okay well you better hurry so you don't be late." The woman said before leaving. Peter saw her shadow walk away so he assumes that she is back in the living room now.

"Great, I wake up on a day for this guy's final exam." Peter thought. "Hopefully this kid doesn't do anything bad with my body."

-Queens-

Izuku was still pondering out the window, waiting for the train to stop. He can't believe that this is happening to him. He woke up in someone else's body, and what's worse is that he had an exam. A few minutes pass and Izuku notices a field and a building that looks like a school. He figured that this is the school that he is suppose to go to.

"Midtown High, huh?" He thought. "Pretty nice school."

It took him a while to notice that the train had stopped. He grabbed his bag, got up from his seat, and exited out of the train. Once he got down to the ground floor, he notices that other kids were walking across the field. He began to follow them and once he made it across from the field, he notices a silver Audi driving up in front of him. He noticed the person looking at him in his car.

"Hey loser, get out the way!" The person yelled.

Izuku quickly moved out of the way and the car drove off leaving him confused. The person in the car was a dark skinned boy with black hair and fancy clothes on. Izuku noticed that the boy reminded him of Bakugou...Personality wise, the expensive stuff, not so much. As Izuku started to walk up the stairs, he heard someone calling the name of the person he currently is right now in front of him.

"Hey Peter." The person said.

Izuku didn't know who this person was. He had tan skin, black hair, and he is fat. He had a feeling that the person he is living right now knows this person.

"U-Uh...h-hey...you?" Izuku awkwardly stuttered making the boy look at him confused.

"Um...are you okay?" The person asked.

"U-Uh yea I am." Izuku said.

"Oh ok." The boy said.

Izuku already knew that he was going to have a hard time trying to live in this body. He hopes to try and figure a way to return back to his body.

-Mustafu-

The time is 7:45 am. Peter had just got out of the room. Once he makes it towards the living room, he sees a padeo to his left. He was about to go towards it until he heard the woman's voice from behind him.

"Izuku, you have to wear your school uniform." The woman addressed. "You can't go to school wearing your casual clothes, you should know that by now."

Peter turns around to see the woman for the first time. He notices that she also has green hair. He was about to touch it until he heard her say something.

"Come on, go back into your room and change into your school uniform quick because you have at least 13 minutes until you miss your train." The woman ordered.

Peter has a feeling that this woman is Izuku's mother just because of the hair color. Once she ordered him to go change, he immediately sees the uniform. It took him at least 3 minutes to change into it, the first minute wasn't a problem, but it took him 2 minutes to tie the tie. Once he got dressed, he tried to look for his back. He sees one giant yellow bag in his room and he immediately is irritated.

"I can't believe this person has a big bird sized bag." Peter glowered.

He checks the time and it is 7:51 and what makes matters worse is that he has no clue where the school is. He looked in his bag and notices a flyer that says "UA high." Once he found out where to go on his phone, he immediately rushes out the door, leaving his breakfast out. He starts to GPS the nearest train station and luckily it not too far from his location. He has at least 7 minutes to get to the train station, which is enough time for him to get there.

-7 minutes later-

Peter had just made it to the train station, he grabbed a ticket and headed towards his train to U.A. High. Once he boarded the train, he noticed that it was really crowded, so he never really had anywhere to sit.

"*sigh* I guess I have to just stand up." He thought before pondering out the window of the city. He started to think about his friends back home, Mr Stark, Aunt May, and wondering if they had figured out he's not there. "Hopefully I could get out of here before something bad happens."

**Alright so that's it for now. I was going to go do more but right now it's 1:11 am and i'm getting pretty tired so I'll try to add more next time.**

**I won't be doing a chapter today as of July 16th because I'm going to take a break for a bit for 1 day and then get back on to start the next body swap arcs.**

**Ok so next time, I'll try to make it even between Midoriya and Peter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so right now it is 9:25pm and I was thinking about doing this chapter 6 hours ago, but I was playing an old game called Madden 16 and I really liked it because I was actually good at that game and it brought back so many memories so I played that for like 6 hours straight so I'll try to get started with this chapter.**

-Mustafu-

The train had stopped at the street which leads to UA high. It was maybe around 8:05, UA starts school around 8:20, which is enough time for Peter to figure out where he is going. During the train ride, he was looking through Izuku's phone and was looking up information on this world. He learns that 80% of people in this world is born with superpowers called quirks, while 20% of people are quirkless. He also learns that UA high teaches kids with quirks and he soon realizes that he has a quirk.

On his way to UA, he kept on looking up information and he checks a ranking list of all the top heroes. He sees the man on Izuku's poster at number 1. "No wonder why Izuku likes him so much, heck I think he's cool too." Peter thought. He scrolls down the list until he hit 100 and then stopped. By then, he had just arrived at UA high at around 8:12. Upon arriving, he takes off his bag, opens it, and looks through it to see if he can find a schedule or a map of the school to know which class he is supposed to go. He finds Izuku's schedule and the campus map. "Class 1-A" He thought. "That's on the second floor, got it."

Once he had got to the doors of UA, he checks his phone and it is 8:17. Peter begins to rush a little and speed walk up the stairs to the second floor and heads left down the hall. He starts looking both sides to find his class. When he had made it past 3 classes, he had finally found class 1-A. When he walked in, he notices that the teacher was already there and all the students were in there seats.

"Midoriya, how kind of you to show up late." The teacher said. "Try to show up earlier this time so I don't have to repeat myself again."

"I thought we started at 8:20?" Peter questioned making the whole class giggle a little.

"Haha very funny Midoriya." The teacher answered. "*Sigh* We went over this yesterday Midoriya, were you not paying attention?"

"Oh uh...yea I had things on my mind." Peter replied.

"Thing more important than your final exams?" The teacher snapped at Peter. "Is this boring you Midoriya?"

"Uh no sir...Sorry, I'll try to show up on time next time." Peter shuddered

"Get to your seat!" The teacher ordered. "I'll explain one more time for Midoriya."

"Man this guy sure is strict." Peter thought before walking towards his seat. As he was passing the first row, he saw a blonde boy with spiky hair smirking at him. The boy worded out the words "Loser" making Peter get a little irritated by it. "I guess this is the class bully." He thought before sitting down.

"Alright class so again, first will be having 3 written exam for 3 days, and then the practical exam on the last day." The teacher explained. "I'll hand out the first written exams in about 5 minutes so take this time to study real quick before we start."

Peter was very clueless and didn't know what he should be studying on. He looks back and sees a purple ball head boy. He needed to ask him what he should be studying on. He was about to ask him until the teacher stopped him.

"Oh and Midoriya, since you weren't listening, we will be studying on stuff we learned this semester, so you don't have to ask Mineta." The teacher said making everyone look at him and laughing. "Also first will be english exam."

"Man this kid sure has it rough. Hopefully he's having a better time in my body."

-Midtown High-

"Hey Penis Parker." A boy mocked, making Izuku look behind.

Izuku had noticed that it was the same kid that was in the silver car. He had figure that in this world, there are still bullies no matter where your at.

"Geez lay off flash." Peter's friend said.

"Hmph" Flash said before walking off.

Izuku was watching him walk off, making himself reminding him of Bakugo.

"*Sigh* Peter, if Flash knew you were Spider-Man, He wouldn't be picking on us anymore." His friend said before biting into his sandwich.

It took a while for Izuku to reply because he was trying to think about what he had said. "Spider-Man?" He thought. The boy had noticed Izuku thinking about it.

"Hey are you sure your okay?" He asked.

"U-Uh yea i am...Why do you ask?" Izuku asked back.

"It's because this morning, you looked like you never seen me before, and just now you were thinking about what I had just said." The boy explained.

"Oh uh sorry, I just had stuff on my mind lately." Izuku replied.

"Uh okay I guess." The boy said. "Well im going to go use the bathroom real quick so i'll be right back."

"Uh...ok." Izuku said.

As the boy was walking towards the door, he took a left and grabbed out his phone. As he grabbed out his phone, he dialed a number and called it. When he was calling the number, the person picked up.

"*Hello?*" The person greeted.

"Hi mrs Parker, its Ned." Ned said.

"*Oh hey Ned, why are you calling me at school?*" Aunt May questioned

"Um... have you noticed anything weird about Peter this morning?" He asked.

"Uh no...Well maybe how he was almost about to wear his suit to school and maybe his anime name thingy or something, but nothing else really." She replied. "How come?"

"It's because I think there is something wrong with Peter." Ned answered.

"*Why, what happened? Is he sick?*" Aunt May worried.

"No he's not sick." Ned replied.

"*Then what?*" she asked.

"I don't think this is Peter." Ned said. "Like it looks like Peter, but I don't think it's really Peter."

"*What are you trying to say?" Aunt May asked.

"What I am trying to say is that the Peter im with right now is not our Peter." He explained.

**Okay guess so right now is 12:22 am and I was going to put down Peters side but I checked something that the written exam is like 3 days so the next 2 chapters will be about Midoriya, just so you guys can get at least more on his side.**

**At the beginning of this story, you know how I said its 9:25, and now its 12:27 now. Well, I actually got side tracked and started figuring out what the sinister six in the MCU will be like. I'll save my theories until maybe when FFH is out of theaters because 1) I don't want to accidentally spoil it for someone, and 2) People should have watched it by now so yea.**

**So yea next 2 chapters will be more about Izuku and I will be starting the Highschool DxD and Infinite Stratos one. I'll do Infinite Stratos first because I was thinking about it while doing this chapter.**


	4. Update 1

**Hey guys, this an update for y'all just in case you guys think i've stopped on this story. **

**This update will be the same for all my arcs. **

**Whenever something comes up, I tend to get side tracked and kind of forget to do other things. So last week after I published chapter 1 for Infinite stratos body arc, I was working on chapter 2 trying to figure out what should happen. While I was working on chapter 2, I started to multitask and watch berleezy sims 4 videos while I work. About 3 hrs in and I didn't even type out anything because I was entertained by the video. I have sims 4 so I started playing that for a while until 2 days ago, Madden 20 came out early so I started to play that more than sims. So yea I get sidetracked a lot so i'm sorry for that. **

**So yesterday, I was planning out my weekly schedule.**

**WEEKLY SCHEDULE:**

**Sunday**

**Relax**

**Monday**

**Games**

**Relax**

**Tuesday**

**Stories**

**Outline**

**Wednesday**

**Everything**

**Thursday**

**Stories**

**Outline**

**Friday**

**Games**

**Relax**

**Saturday**

**Relax**

**So i'll explain this schedule.**

**Sunday/Saturday: Relax**

**Just relaxing and doing whatever I do to relax.**

**Monday/Friday: Games**

**I'll just be grinding out my games and just relaxing in general.**

**Tuesday/Thursday: Stories/Outline**

**Days where I publish my chapters and arcs. 1 a day since I have 3 right now.**

**Planning out scenarios for the story arcs**

**Wednesday: Everything**

**This whole day will be planned out for me to do everything im doing right now.**

**So yea hopefully this makes sense to y'all. But today will just be me relaxing. Tomorrow will start.**

**REVIEWS: I noticed I never really answered the reviews on this on lol.**

**1)****Watched Infinite Stratos after you mentioned it. Tony having a harem is going to be hilarious! Can't wait for it!**

**1a) Yup lol**

**2)****This is a good story. Waiting for the next chapter!**

**2a) Yea I will.**

**3)****Seems interesting so far...**

**3a) yup**

**4)****LOOOOOVE IT! YOU HAVE TO FINISH THIS**

**4a) Yup. Planning it out.**

**5)l****ove it and it will be funny that when a crime start and they go to stop it they had differents results with peter ended getting in trouble with the pro heroes while mydoria get thanks from the people since he and peter world had different rules about the superhero work**

**5a) Yup, we'll see.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so sorry if it took a while to post this chapter up, I've been in school so I couldn't really focus on this. I know school just started, but over the last 3 years, I've been getting bad grades, but I passed though, except Junior year, I only failed American Lit so I had to go half of summer school to get that credit back. So since this is my last year of highschool, I decided to at least try and do good so I don't have to go to summer school again. I remember there was a guy that also failed American Lit even though he graduated so I don't want to be like that guy.**

**So since I have school on weekdays, I will change my schedule and do my stories on weekends, most likely on Saturday. I'll try my best to follow this schedule, and I know that I don't really keep promises, but I am for sure going to try and put up a chapter every saturday. But for this weekend I won't, so gotta wait for next week.**

**And I know y'all heard about the Spider-Man news which is quite disappointing. I honestly hope that they bring back Spider-Man to the MCU, but as of right now, I'm not sure if they might bring him back or not. I think he would most likely comeback because of all the negative feedback that sony is getting from the fans, in my opinion. But I also think that they would just ignore it and still do Spider-Man 3.**

**Ok so this chapter won't be as long, It might be really short like maybe 600 words cause I need to do my Expos, Ceramics, and Geography HW. Today I overslept and missed school. I would go but my brother is out cold and my mom has jury duty, and I don't have my license because I decided to wait until I turn 18. I try to make the chapters longer, but I don't really plan things out so I try to think, which takes almost all day to do. I also just want to get a chapter out so you guys know im still active. **

**Alright so enjoy :)**

-Midtown High-

Izuku was heading towards his next class with Ned leading the way. They arrived into their chemistry class and got seated. When they got seated, a girl's voice from behind was heard calling them.

"Hey losers." The girl greeted.

"Hey MJ."**(Idk if he calls Michelle so i'm just going with MJ)** Ned greeted back while Izuku looked at her confused.

"Is something wrong with Peter?" MJ asked while staring at Izuku.

"O-Oh sorry, lost in thought." Izuku replied.

"So having lost in thought while I was talking to you is okay?" MJ questioned making Izuku look at her more confused.

"U-Um what?" Izuku said.

"Don't mind her Peter, let's just get ready for class." Ned said.

"Oh, ok." Izuku nodded.

-42 minutes later-

Izuku's class had just ended and it was time to head home. Ned had asked Izuku if he could walk home with him. Izuku thought to himself but gladly accepted and started heading towards the train station.

When they got on the train, they both found seats and started chatting for a bit, mostly about school and video games and stuff. Once the train started moving, Izuku stared out the window while Ned went to sleep for the whole ride. Izuku thought about how this place wouldn't be too bad to live in. It took about 10 minutes for the train to stop. Izuku woke up Ned so they could get going into his apartment.

As they got off the train, they started heading down the stairs of the train station and walked towards the apartment building. Izuku looked around this place, trying to remember where he came from.

"You okay Peter?" Ned asked. "Do you know where you're going?"

"U-Uh yeah, just wanted to look around this place for a bit." Izuku answered.

He continued to look around until he saw his apartment building. Izuku was relieved because he thought he had lost it. When they got into the apartment building, they started heading up the stairs and headed towards Peter's apartment, which is now Izuku's. Izuku went and opened the door to find Aunt May sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Mrs Parker." Ned greeted.

"Oh hey Peter, hey Ned." Aunt May greeted back.

"H-Hey." Izuku said.

"I'll go make you guys something to eat, you two can just go in the room and wait for a bit." Aunt May said before going to the stove.

"Hey Peter, let's continue that game we played." Ned advised to Izuku.

"Oh ok." Izuku followed.

Izuku and Ned both headed towards the bedroom and began to start playing that game. While they were playing the game, Izuku started to feel a little tingly. He felt a sort of danger coming towards him. He didn't know what it meant, but when he turned around, he first saw Aunt May looking at him, then he saw a bat coming down on him. He was too late to dodge the bat, which made him knockout instantly.

"Ok, go tie him up." Aunt May ordered.

"Alright." Ned followed.

"Are you sure this is not Peter?" Aunt May asked.

"I'm sure." Ned confirmed.

**Okay guys, this will be it for now, i'll try to add a lot more next chapter. Again, i'll try to add a new chapter next week. And I just thought about it, and I'll try and just continue only 1 story for now instead of all 3. If you guys want me to do that, let me know in the reviews, and if not, i'll try and do my best.**


	6. Update 2

**Hey guys, it's been a while. Giving y'all a quick update. Sorry that it's not a chapter, but i'm going to explain right now.**

**So first off, I want to be completely honest with y'all, I don't feel like making chapters for the arcs as of now. Im not saying that I'm going to give up on these stories, but there is something that I have been doing that I felt like I should say after I finish the arcs but I feel like I should say it now.**

**So recently, I have been reading Marvel comics, and started to feel a little inspired. So I began to think that I should make my own universe meaning that I should make my own characters and stuff like that. I actually started making just the name of the character and not really everything about them. So whenever I have a free period at school, I kind of just rest or daydream about what my character is gonna be or what their gonna look like and stuff like that.**

**So I just wanted to make this short because I just want to let y'all know just what I have been up to...Oh and also, I'm gonna give y'all options on what I should do with my characters.**

**Here are the options:**

**Make my own legit universe (Just making stories about the characters I think about)(Has to be on Wattpad tho, unless I can make my own story in fanfiction?)**

**Have my characters be OC's (So just starting off as original characters in existing universes, like what almost everyone else does?) (Can be on either Fanfiction or Wattpad)**

**Finish the arcs first and then make your own (So finishing the story arcs first before the other 2 options)**

**I guess that's it for now, again sorry if its not a new chapter, I just wanted y'all to know.**

**Ok enjoy the rest of y'alls day.**


End file.
